Unexpected
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Derek helps Scott to relax. Scerek Slash SMUTTT WARNING


**A/N I own nothing whatsoever.**

**Unexpected**

I'm not sure exactly what happened.

One minute we're arguing like usual, the next his mouth was on mine, devouring it with vigor. A deep and passionate groan passes and I don't know if it was his or mine; maybe it was both. I felt a hand slip between our bodies and for a moment I couldn't tell whose it was either, everything was a whirlwind of rushing heat and desire. The scent permeated the air around us; clouding my head and making me feel dizzy.

When the hand grasped me through my jeans however I realized it was his, causing another definitely me groan. I reached out and clamped the back of his head in my fingers, Derek's stubble scratching my skin in an entirely not unpleasant way.

The back of my legs hit something hard and I tipped and landed on my rump, panting with need I pulled back to see he was now topless and so was I 'How'd that happen?' His skin was warm and flushed to the touch and I traced a particularly long scar with my inexperienced fingers.

"Scott." He leaned in to nip at my bottom lip and my body reacted, there was no doubt however unexpected this was that I wanted him.

As I pulled back and moved myself further away from him he followed me with a predatory gaze that made my blood bubble, his eyes flashing that steely blue of the wolf before it dimmed and he began a blazing trail of kisses from my torso up to my chest, licking and nipping on a nipple. My head began to fade with lust once more and my neck hurt from tipping it as far as I could manage, my hips seeking his with a wanton thrust.

Derek laughed and slowly unbuttoned my jeans, the sound of the zipper snapping me back to reality as I looked down at him in horror. He was actually going through with this? All I could do was gape at him as he set me free, my cock standing erect and ready for attention.

"Relax, I won't bite it off.." Then he gave it a long wet lick and I felt as though I was going to explode all over his face. I'm sure he could see that and he laughed again, taking me into his rough hand and giving two pumps before he bent his head to it and suckled on the tip. I landed hard on my back once more, trying to suck in air. It felt as though the room was entirely lacking in it, were we in a sauna? It definitely felt like one. Derek continued his ministrations and before long I was putty in his expert mouth, each suck bringing a louder and raw sound from my lips until I couldn't take anymore. I only just managed to warn him before I came hard, but he didn't even bat an eyelash as he licked every drop. I lay there, my eyes looking at white dots on the ceiling and he leaned over me. "You alive?"

"I think so."

"Good." Derek smirked down at me before flopping down himself, his usual stony expression full of judgment gone and now replaced with amusement. It was a pleasant look for him, but I didn't dare say in case he decided to go back to being unreasonable. As I came down from the high I felt my face begin to flush and I turned away from him, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"That wasn't your first time, was it?" Derek asked, and I heard a tint of panic in his voice.

"No! It's just that, well, I've not-" I swallowed hard and tried to calm my heart from leaping its way out of my chest with its heavy beating. "I've never… with a man, I mean… what I'm trying to say is-" Crap this was not helping, why'd I have to stutter in these kinds of situations?

He sat up to look at me and I was sure he was waiting for the punch line; something told me I just didn't know what that was. Then he relaxed ever so slightly and I didn't know what else to say, I just did my best fish impression and hoped he could fill in the rest.

Derek chuckled "honestly it isn't such a big deal, werewolves tend to be less picky than humans when it comes to sexuality. Besides seeing you stand there shouting at me? Kinda sexy, I'm not gonna lie."

"What were we arguing about anyway?" The whole situation had been entirely defused and all that was left in its wake was satisfaction and a strange crawling need to reciprocate the favor.

"You were telling me I was a giant douchebag and that even if my own mother came in and told me that I was a douchebag there was no way I'd stop being one even for a second. And then you did this thing with your lips, and I think you wanted to say something else." He tilted his head, and mimicked my expression for effect. "That's when I decided you needed to let off some steam."

"Ah." I said. What else could I say? He had me, and honestly I don't think I even regret it at all. So, instead I leaned in and stole a kiss. "That's for being a giant douchebag." Then, I pulled him down and showed him just how thankful and appreciative I was.

* * *

1000 word drabble, though I was one word off from the mark :P Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
